Mi niña
by Santalia
Summary: seis meses despues de el final del juego rikku y gippal se reencuentran! aviso es para mayores de 13 XD RIKKUxGIPPAL
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ****aquel beso**

Se desperezo lentamente aun debajo de las sabanas mientras luchaba consigo misma por abrir los ojos, cuando al fin lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que el sol bañaba ya todo su cuarto, cid la regañaría otra vez por despertarse tan tarde, se encogió de hombros y bajo de la cama rumbo a la cocina.

-Rikku!!- cid pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho "vaya que mala suerte" pensó apenada Rikku-¿qué horas son estas de despertarse?

Rikku sonrió y corrió hasta su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla, hacia 6 meses que había vuelto junto a él para ayudarle en la construcción de un nuevo hogar.

-o vamos papa tampoco es tan tarde además ayer avance mucho y…

-¿acaso no recuerdas que todo debe estar perfecto para la inauguración de dentro de dos días!?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pensó tristemente Rikku parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco esa última semana, nadie tenía tiempo para reírse o hablar. Suspiro

-lo siento-dijo sin mucho animo

Cid la miro en silencio no le gustaba ver a su hija triste, ni siquiera como ahora sabiendo de sobra que el tenia razón, suspiro¿qué podía hacer él? Rikku tenía el mismo poder que su madre de hacer feliz a todo el mundo con una sonrisa

-muy bien no te pongas así desayuna y vístete luego ves a ver Kaila tiene algo para ti que encargue hace ya…-no le dio tiempo a acabar Rikku se arrojo en sus brazos

-UNA SORPRESA oh papa es genial¿Qué es ¿ dame una pista? Bueno no mejor no porque entonces ya no sería una sorpresa, da igual sea lo que sea seguro que me gustara, muchísimas gracias!!!

Dicho lo cual salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina , cid suspiro iba camino de los 18 y aun era una chiquilla "su" chiquilla se quedo embobado unos momentos hasta que recordó lo que le había llevado hasta allí malditos planos…

-Hola Kaila!!!!- Rikku entro en la tienda sonriendo y dando saltos como una loca-cid me ha dicho que tienes lago para mí –dijo con cara de niña buena

Kaila la miro sonriendo, vaya como había crecido

-claro tu padre lo encargo hace unos meses para la fiesta de inauguración aunque te lo tienes que probar hoy porque seguramente habrá que retocarlo-dijo sacando una caja blanca con un lazo azul que hizo que los ojos verdes de Rikku centellearan –vamos adelante ábrelo

Rikku observo el paquete estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía ni como abrirlo, rompió el lazo de un tirón y abrió la caja, se quedo sin respiración y con la boca abierta ;dentro de la caja había un vestido de la seda más suave que había visto en su vida miro a Kaila sorprendida y esta la sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Rikku asintió y empezó a sonreír y a dar saltos de alegría con el vestido en brazos, entro a un probador que había al final de la tienda, se lo puso mientras canturreaba, cuando se dio la vuelta y se miro en el espejo se quedo sin palabras.

-Kaila necesito que me ayudes

Kaila corrió la cortina y se quedo impresionada conocía a Rikku desde que era un bebe, y siempre le había parecido una "niña" muy guapa pero lo que tenía delante de ella ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer si su madre la viera, se la empañaron los ojos pero sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de Rikku, ajusto las tiras del corsé que cubría el estomago realzado la estrechez de si cintura y elevando sus pechos en un generoso escote, si sin duda ya no era una niña, el color marfil realzaba sus ojos y su pelo , las mangas se ajustabas a sus brazos hasta la mitad donde se abrían y caían majestuosas acabadas con ribetes de oro blanco, en cuanto a la falda era perfecta tenía una abertura que para su gusto enseñaba demasiado el muslo de Rikku y aunque no llegaba al suelo si era larga…

-Kaila necesita algún arreglo

-¿Qué? Oh no , es perfecto es como si te hubieran tomado medidas para hacértelo, créeme estarás perfecta para la gran noche.

Rikku sonrió el vestido era precioso , era más que eso era perfecto estaba tan contenta que comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si misma con lo cual la raja de la falda se abría mas haciendo un bonito giro y las mangas la acompañaban al compas.

-Kaila está Rikku?-Brother estaba en la puerta mirando para todos lados, Kaila iba a asentir cuando Rikku salió con un "tachan" de un salto del probador, su hermano se la quedo mirando un buen rato de arriba abajo.

-no vas a decirme nada?-dijo Rikku indignada con los brazos en jarras

-¿no pensaras ponerte eso?

-claro que si ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-porque los chicos te miraran

-por si no te has dado cuenta ya lo hacen –grito Rikku

-por las minifaldas que llevas-grito mas Brother

-vamos vamos-medio Kaila-esta guapísima además se loa regalado tu padre-Brother no parecía del todo convencido- oh vamos mejor esto que sus minifaldas-sonrió a Rikku que comenzó a reírse- por cierto Rikku tengo unos zapatos que te quedarían estupendamente con ese vestido ¿quiere verlos?

-Oh si claro!!! Que ilusión ojala paseen estos dos días deprisa!!

Amabas mujeres rieron mientras ignoraban a Brother y se iban hacia un estante donde había un montón de cajas de zapatos.

-Gippal

Gippal se volvió y frunció el entrecejo al ver correr a Jume hacia el

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto cuando llego hasta él, el joven bacilo Gippal se iba a enfadar-vamos habla-insistio-sera algo importante para que vengas medio ahogado.

-Bueno veras esque no creo que tengamos terminado la maquina 672 para dentro de dos días

Oh estupendo pensó Gippal con rabia maldita fuera su suerte! Si no lo tenía acabado seria el hazme reír de todos los albhed

-¿Cómo quieres que me presente en la inauguración sin un regalo para el viejo?!

-tran..tranquilízate, yo no tengo la culpa, veras es que no sabemos porque no arranca

-¿Qué no arranca?-pregunto Gippal sorprendido intentando controlar su ira- es imposible YO mismo diseñe esa máquina, llevamos meses trabajando en ella , tiene materiales traídos desde zanarkand!!! Me jugué la vida por conseguirlos!!! Esa máquina funciona!!!

Jume lo vio alejarse hacia la maquina a paso rápido y gritando juramentos, resoplo al menos no lo había pagado con él¿porque estaría tan nervioso?, llevaba meses sin parar de trabajar en esa máquina, y no lo entendía desde que había sido nombrado líder de "Al Bhed Machina Faction" no había vuelto hacer el trabajo sucio, excepto ahora…¿ tan importante tenía que ser el regalo? Hombre como albhed entendía perfectamente que la inauguración del nuevo hogar era todo un acontecimiento y un honor ser invitado a la cena con cid y la elite albhed¿pero si no se equivocaba cid y Gippal no se llevaban bien? Asique porque molestarse tanto…

Eran ya las 6 de la madrugada y el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los huecos de las ventanas , Gippal se estiro llevaba toda la noche trabajando en la maldita maquina y al final había descubierto porque no funcionaba , malditos incompetentes¿Qué pensarían si llevaba una maquina que funcionara mal? Además tenía que presentarse enfrente de sus viejos amigos y no tan amigos y hacerles entender que el tenia razón respecto a las maquinas y que no era un loco como le habían llamado muchos, además estaba cid, ese viejo nunca le quiso, sonrió, casi le da algo el día que le vio besándola, vaya ya habían pasado casi 3 años de ese beso porque seguía sonriendo cada vez que lo recordaba? Solo fue un beso, sonrió recordando.

Aquel día el estaba trabajando en una maquina cuando apareció Rikku bailando y desconcentrándolo totalmente de su tarea.

-hola gip!

-que haces aquí niña de cid¿no deberías estar jugando con muñecas?-le encantaba hacerla de rabiar esos ver esas espirales verdes de sus ojos echar chispas de indignación.

-tengo nombre!!! Y no me gustan las muñecas-le saco la lengua-¿Por qué nunca me dejas ayudarte?

-por qué no necesito ayuda

-eres demasiado seguro de ti mismo- ella se había arrimado por detrás a él y estaba subida en un ala de la maquina cuando esta había cedido haciendo caer a Rikku encima de Gippal este se dio la vuelta y la abrazo para evitar que se hiciera daño, después del ruido recordó un silencio aterrador y entonces abrió el ojo y la vio, tan cerca tan pequeña, dios no pesaba nada, tenía la pequeña boca al lado de la suya a 2 o 3 centímetros y sus brazos la rodeaban, fue demasiado para él, incluso ahora siendo un hombre adulto como era ,la hubiera vuelto a besar, pensó en que al principio solo poso sus labios unos segundos con los de ella, entonces abrió el ojo y vio confusión en sus ojos y un color rosa precioso subiendo por sus mejillas, pero también estaba quieta, y dios sabe que Rikku nunca estaba quieta, no se había movido seguía entre sus brazos, asique cerro el ojo y volvió a besarla, esta vez subió una mano a su cabeza para hacerla que bajara y poder besarla mejor, por supuesto Rikku no sabía aun besar porque mantenía los labios fuertemente cerrados asique el tendría que enseñarla había pensado divertido, saco su lengua y la paso por los labios de Rikku que abrió los ojos para mirarlo con sorpresa, entonces la había acariciado la espalda calmándola, explicándola sin palabras que todo estaba bien, ella había dudado unos segundos antes de entreabrir sus labios, y cuando lo hizo Gippal introdujo su lengua, lo que fue su perdición porque perdió la cabeza tanto que no se dio cuenta que el ruido de la maquina al quebrarse había hecho que unos cuantos albeth fueran a ver qué pasaba y estaban impresionados presenciando la escena, entre ellos el padre de la joven. Que había comenzado a gritar como un loco y su hermano que la aparto de él y se la llevo mientras su padre seguía amenazándole con la muerte, y un montón de castigos aunque Gippal solo oía a medias, porque solo podía pensar en ella, mientras la veía alejarse arrastras por su hermano y mirándolo con cara de pena, por dios que bella era. Por supuesto después de eso el acepto todos los castigos que le impusieron , aunque lo que más le dolió fue que se llevaran a Rikku a todos sus viajes ,los ocuparon tanto que no tuvieron tiempo de verse ni siquiera cuando él se marcho al templo d'jose luego todo había sido una locura shin, invocadores, los guado, y finalmente la había vuelto a ver, más guapa incluso de lo que recordaba aunque enseñando demasiado sus encantos pensó furioso, pero seguía siendo su Rikku…

El día antes paso volando, todo había sido una locura arreglando detalles de última hora, Rikku se había ido muy tarde a la cama ese día y aun así tenía a su padre y a su hermanos boquiabiertos estaba desayunando con ellos, se había levantado pronto y parecía estar totalmente renovada y feliz.

-Rikku estas bien? –pregunto su hermano al verla no parar en su silla

-perfectamente estoy tan emocionada, oh papa que no se te olvide que puse tu traje de gala en el armario del despacho, y que tienen que hacer la habitaciones para mis amigos …ah-añadió mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate-y Kaila me dijo que ella quería peinarme y ayudarme con el vestido asique supongo que llegare justo a tiempo para la fiesta-se levanto y le dio un beso a su padre e hizo un gesto con la mano a su hermano-ciao

Eran las ocho en punto donde se habría metido esta niña ya estaban todos los invitados en el gran salón las lámparas que colgaban centelleaban dejando un montón de destellos de colores en el aire, se oían risas y los camareros pasaban con las bandejas solo faltaban ellos, el líder y su familia, miro con preocupación a su hijo que parecía embobado mirando a su prima Yunna, suspiro, donde estará?!

Gippal tomo una copa más y bebió un sorbo, diviso a Yunna junto a un chico rubio, vaya estaba muy guapa con ese traje rosa palo, los había con suerte, de pronto noto una palmada en la espalda y se volvió, sonrió al ver a su amigo:

-vaya Baralai no sabía que vendrías

-ya sabes que no me pierdo ninguna fiesta-sonrió-vengo acompañando a Paine-señalo a la joven de traje negro que se encontraba hablando con una mujer mas mayor, pero muy bella a la cual un bruto de pelo naranja la rodeaba con un brazo- ¿y cómo va la fiesta para ti amigo?

Gippal estaba a punto de decirle lo aburrido que era cuando sonó el tambor y encima de la escalera apareció el viejo cid:

-queridos amigos mi familia y yo os damos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar, espero que os divirtáis esta noche y muchas gracias a todos por los presentes.

Todos aplaudieron menos Gippal que bebió un sorbo de copa, Baralai le miro sonriendo, entonces se hizo el silencio y solo se oyeron voces de asombro encima de la escalera estaba ella, sonriendo radiante , llevaba un vestido blanco brillante que le quedaba como un guante y las escasas joyas unos pendientes y una tiara relucían como su pelo dorado.

-parece un angel- Baralai lo miro y sonrió , maldita sea, Gippal meneo la cabeza ¿de dónde había salido eso¿Lo había dicho en alto?

-sí que lo parece-dijo Baralai dándole una palmada en la espalada para que reaccionara mientras seguía sonriendo-¿y bien cómo va la fiesta?

-ha mejorado notablemente-y bebió el resto de la copa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2****¿Bailamos?**

Rikku bajo las escaleras sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos puestos en sus amigos, había sido fácil divisar a kimahri y allí estaban todos, parecía k hacia una eternidad que no los veía cuando llego al final de la escalera Yuna fue corriendo a abrazarla

-estas guapísima!- le sonrió su prima

-gracias- giro sobre si misma sonriendo- ¿me queda bien verdad?

- es muy escotado-Wakka la abrazo-aun eres una niña

- Lulu-se quejo esta- dile que ya no soy una niña!!

Lulu sonrió y miro a Paine

-Ahora vengo -dijo esta divisando por encima de las cabezas de todos una mirada familiar

-eh! Dónde vas? Es la noche de Rikku-dijo Wakka soltando a Rikku, aunque Paine lo ignoro y siguió andando para adelante.

-¿y tú no dices nada?

Tidus la miro embobado, estaba preciosa resplandecía, solo podía mirarla y sonreír, hasta que noto que kimahri le daba un empujón, se paso la mano por la nuca

-Estas increíble, pareces mayor –sonrió-no sé si abrazarte por si te arrugo el vestido

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuera que hizo que Tidus se tambaleara, cuando recupero el equilibrio la abrazo fuertemente y la levanto del suelo, no pesaba nada. Todos estaban tan atentos a la escena de los dos amigos que no se percataron de que había alguien más en su circulo hasta que un brazo rodeo los hombros de Yuna.

-¿dejas que tu novio tonte abiertamente así con cualquiera?-Yuna se volvió y lo miro al ojo con cara de enfado-no me mires así yo no soy el que esta abrazando embobado a otra.

-son amigos

-déjalo seguro que no tiene amigos y no sabe lo que son por eso piensa mal-el comentario de Wakka hizo que Tidus y Rikku volvieran a la realidad ,y a Tidus no le gusto nada ver a un rubio alto y guapo abrazando a su prometida.

-¿tienes algún problema?

-ninguno-hizo un gesto y se bebió el resto de la copa- a menos que tu lo tengas, aunque claro seguro que si por que dejar a una celebridad como Yuna por una niña loca no tiene mucho sentido, a menos claro que haya sido ella la que se halla lanzado a tus brazos- miro a Rikku elevando una ceja

-¿pero de qué vas?- Tidus dio un paso amenazante hacia él y este se cuadro, Wakka y kimahri se pusieron detrás e Tidus inmediatamente.

¿Pero que le pasaba? Rikku lo miraba indignada hacia más de seis meses que no lo veía y se había imaginado tantas veces aquel momento ¿Por qué lo estropeaba¿sentiría algo por Yuna? Un dolor le golpeo el pecho, ella sabía que Yuna era más bonita que ella, pero esperaba que él se fijara en ella esa noche, mientras se vestía solo había pensado en el… ¿y él solo pensaba en Yuna¿no se había fijado en ella ni con ese vestido? La rabia la inundo, y aparto a Tidus y a Wakka para ponerse entre él y Tidus dando la espalda a este último. que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa Gippal? acaso no sabes ser amable

-si ser amable significa abalanzarme sobre desconocidos , digamos que hay sitios más propios para ello…

-¿pero de que hablas? Tidus solo es un amigo… un buen amigo, no como tú-le saco la lengua

-que yo recuerde una vez fui un muy buen amigo y me…

-Gippal porque no sacas a bailar a Rikku-la voz provenía de Yuna, que parecía ser la única que entendía algo- Tidus me gustaría bailar

Tiddus estaba alucinado, pero ¿Quién era ese tipo? Parecía el dueño de todo estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo¿de qué iba eso de que él era "muy buen amigo" de Rikku en ese tono? Sacudio la cabeza, no entendía nada, pero Yuna siempre tenía razón, asique se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rikku mientras susurraba:

-si necesitas ayuda avisa eh?

-se defenderme sola- pero no era cierto no con él , maldita sea, se sentía pequeña a su lado, y torpe , se armo de valor y le miro.

-yo también quiero bailar. ¿bailamos?

Gippal sonrió la miro de arriba abajo, a que esperaba ese cabezota para cogerla la mano que tenia tendida, dejo la copa con extrema lentitud sin dejar de mirarla y al fin cogió su mano, todos los músculos de Rikku se tensaron, aunque logro sonreír.

En el centro del salón las parejas se prepararon para la siguiente pieza Rikku no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba tan cerca de él y el solo la miraba a ella, dios que guapo era, era mucho más alto que ella, y con aquel traje de gala que realzaba sus anchos hombros, sus fuertes brazos su ancha espalda y su cadera estrecha estaba increíble, Rikku se sonrojo pero en que estaba pensando, le miro a la cara él la sonreía satisfecho¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? Meneo la cabeza y vio a Yuna y a Tidus a unos dos metros y les sonrió, Tidus le saludo con la mano, Gippal miro por encima de su hombro y vio la escena, frunció el entrecejo y arrimo más a su cuerpo a Rikku consiguiendo que lo único que esta pudiera ver fuera su pecho, levanto la cabeza y lo miro pero él ya no la miraba si no que parecía tener la mirada perdida, y lo peor, parecía enfadado. La música comenzó a sonar y Gippal comenzó a moverla, era un estupendo bailarín , se sabía todos los pasos , y a Rikku la encantaba bailar, le miro sonriendo y vio que su rostros se relajaba, ella le sonrió aun mas, y le siguió con graciosos movimientos.

-¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo niña de cid?

-tengo nombre… y desde que encontramos a Tidus he estado ayudando a cid a construir esto- añadió con orgullo, él la miro y sonrió la acerco a su cuerpo ,bajo la cabeza, el corazón de Rikku comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, entonces él le susurro al oído:

-entonces seguro que no tardara en dar problemas y estropearse-sonrió

Ella separo la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, le saco la lengua:

-¿Por qué dices eso? He mejorado mucho!!!

-eso ya lo veo-dijo con voz ronca desnudándola con la mirada, ella se puso roja como un tomate y él sonrió.

-¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?- la voz provenía de detrás de ella, Gippal sonreía con maldad, por supuesto ella reconoció esa voz, oh dios mío-¿Rikku?

-cálmate viejo, solo bailábamos- le dijo Gippal deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que la música dejaba de sonar- no hay nada de malo

-hay mucho de malo en como la miras-añadió cid rojo de ira

- papa por favor no te preocupes, Gippal es un amigo y solo bailábamos- le sonrió sabiendo que eso siempre funcionaba.- además él es un invitado no? Y dijiste que debíamos ser amables con ellos…

-eso cid deberías ser más amable

-apártate de mi hija!-dijo separándolos y llevándose a Rikku la cual forcejeo con su padre y se volvió sonriéndole

-lo siento Gip- grito mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

Gippal sonrió, vaya había vuelto a estar a punto de besarla si cid no hubiera aparecido…sonrió mas abiertamente, y ella se hubiera dejado, estaba seguro a sus 19 años ya conocía perfectamente cuando una mujer lo deseaba y Rikku lo deseaba, vaya con la niña, sonrió mas abiertamente mientras veía a su padre correr tras ella mientras esta huía entre la gente, que bella estaba, y que feliz le hacía, era una ráfaga de aire fresca para cualquier persona, entonces se volvió y miro a Tidus, que hablaba con el bruto pelirrojo¿Qué tenía ese con Rikku¿De dónde salía esa confianza? Por dios acaso era el único que se daba cuenta de que sonreía mas cuando estaba Rikku que cuando estaba Yuna, la ira pareció aplacarse, la verdad es que todo el mundo sonreía más con Rikku… él sonreía más con Rikku¿Por qué seguía con esa obsesión? Quizás el morbo de ese beso fue porque los pillaron, o porque fue la primera vez que la beso y no había habido otras, de pronto abrió los ojos y cogió otra copa, claro eso era, tendría que besarla otra vez, seguro que así se daba cuenta de que había divinizado un simple beso en su recuerdo. Bebió un trago y vio a Baralai y Paine acercarse.

-Qué gran bailarín eres- bromeo Baralai , a lo cual él sonrió

-no me saludas Paine

-hola – dijo secamente

-creo que no la caigo bien

-no es eso ¿verdad Paine? Es simplemente que cree que le vas a hacer daño a la princesita, au- se quejo cuando Paine le piso el pie-¿pero qué haces?

Gippal los miro vaya si que eran una pareja extraña, aunque bonita, si hacían buena pareja aun que probablemente Nooj no estuviera de acuerdo, miro por encima de las cabezas y vio que Rikku salía por una puerta que daba a un balcón , creyendo que no la veía nadie, sonrió al ver que el viejo Cid y Brother seguían buscándola sin caer en esa puerta, se bebió de un sorbo la copa y se la dio a Baralai que se quedo pasmado ante la reacción de su amigo, ya que él había seguido hablando con Paine hasta ese momento

-disculpadme- les sonrió, Paine lo miro también extrañada y miro a Baralai en busca de una respuesta mientras veían como Gippal se perdía entre la gente.

-no lo sé- contesto Baralai y ambos se entendieron.

El balcón era enorme y podía verse el cielo perfectamente estrellado, hacia muy buena noche, solo corría una leve brisa Rikku miro la luna y sonrió, " vaya hoy hay luna llena que bonita esta", respiro hondo, menos mal que había burlado a su hermano y a su padre, no hacían más que regañarla por el baile con Gippal e intentar presentarle a un montón de albhed aburridos de buena familia, ella quería seguir bailando con Gippal…

-Gippal-susurro

-¿si?-se quedo helada era su voz y estaba detrás de ella, y la había oído susurrar su nombre como una boba-¿me llamabas?

Ella se volvió sonriendo con las manos detrás de la espalda

-es que te he oído entrar

-mentirosa…

Rikku sonrió, la había pillado ¿Qué podía hacer¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera? Podía notar como se ponía colorada y se le aceleraba el pulso, el dio un paso más hasta ella, hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron, Rikku se quedo sin aire pensando que seguiría avanzando, pero él no lo hizo y la desilusión se apodero de ella, el sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede niña de cid?¿me tienes miedo?

-claro que no¿Por qué iba a temerte?

El se encogió de hombros y la miro a los ojos

-¿entonces por qué tiemblas?

-frio-solo pudo susurrar eso, él dejo de sonreír y se quito la chaqueta quedándose con una camisa solo le puso la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, Rikku se quedo paralizada , la chaqueta estaba caliente y olía a él , le sonrió:

-gracias, ahora ya no…

Ella no se lo esperaba todo fue muy rápido él la acerco y rozo sus labios, entonces hizo algo que ella conocía muy bien lo que significaba la paso la lengua por los labios y Rikku se abandono era demasiado para ella era tan guapo, tan seguro de si… no podía negarle ni negarse ese beso, abrió los labios y jugó con su lengua, por supuesto que desde aquel primer beso la habían dado más, no muchos ,pero los suficientes como para saber cómo se besaba, él sonrió y se aparto unos centímetros de ella mientras la acariciaba la espalda, la nuca ,la beso el cuello y le susurro:

-asi que ya has aprendió a besar eh? Veamos que más has aprendido…

La lamio el cuello y Rikku dejo de respirar ¿Qué hacia? Luego le soplo por donde había pasado la lengua, y sonrió al ver que el bello se la erizaba, luego la beso en la boca esta vez con una urgencia distinta la estaba llevando a un punto donde Rikku no podía hacer nada no podía pensar , solo le hecho los brazos al cuello y se pego más a él, entonces él la agarro del trasero y la pego contra su cadera, ella abrió los ojos y él se separo para mirarla y sonreírle mientras la daba pequeños y suaves besos en los labios, entonces Rikku tomo la iniciativa y le ofreció sus labios, siendo ella ahora la agresora introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, al diablo con mi familia pensó, la encantaba esta sensación y como se sentía, el corazón se la salía del pecho ,la sangre la ardía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y de su garganta salían ruidos extraños, entonces oyó que el emitía uno de esos ruidos¿él también se sentía como ella? Pensó maravillada, entonces… Rikku se pego a su cuello y le paso la legua temblorosa sin mucha convicción y después soplo suavemente.

Fue demasiado para Gippal que la agarro aun más fuerte y la beso con toda su fuerza, dios pero que estaba haciendo, si esto seguía así no podría detenerse se separo de ella con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, no es el lugar adecuado se repetía una y otra vez, mientras intentaba recordad como respirar, lo que fue inútil , porque cuando levanto la vista la vio allí de pies sin entender nada, con los labios rojos por los besos y un rubor en las mejillas un poco mas rosa que el rojo de los labios, el pelo se la había despeinado y la suave brisa jugaba con sus mechones rebeldes el vestido se la había arrugado y casi descubría los pezones, la raja de la falda abierta dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca con curiosidad, maldita sea , es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, no ella era inocente lo había notado cuando la había pegado a él, al sentirle se había asustado, lo cual le dejaba claro que Rikku era virgen, claro que si seguían así eso iba a ser por poco tiempo.

-Me tengo que ir

-Pero ¡¿por qué?!-frunció en entrecejo y lo miro apenada- acaso no lo e hecho bien, porque si es así yo podría mejorar

Estaba de broma ¿mejorar? Gippal la miro con una ceja levantada

-Si mejoras me mataras-ella lo miraba sin comprender el se agacho para recoger su chaqueta del suelo-déjalo así niña de cid, no es el momento ni el lugar para esto, es mas dudo de que sea yo el indicado.

-Eso debería decidirlo yo…-lo había dicho muy bajito y mirando al suelo, el rubor rosa que antes teñía sus mejillas se convirtió en un rojo intenso

-¿Qué estás diciendo niña?- sacudió la cabeza- no sabes lo que dices, yo soy un canalla se te ha olvidado¿Acaso No escuchas a tu padre?

-Olvídalo , siempre te ha importado más mi padre que yo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Da igual – lo miro a los ojos y a Gippal una pena le inundo tenía los ojos tristes casi al borde de las lagrimas, pero levanto la cabeza orgullosa y camino hasta la puerta al pasar por su lado Gippal pudo olerla, dios ,tubo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no detenerla-adiós Gippal- Gippal respiro hondo y miro la luna.

-adiós…Rikku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3****¿Esperar?**

-¿Qué pasa?- Tidus observo a Rikku correr a través de la gente abriéndose paso mientras la saludaban-¿está llorando? Pero qué demonios…

Tidus dio un paso hacia adelante pero en ese momento una mano le detuvo, volvió la cabeza y vio a Baralai, Paine se lo había presentado hacia unos meses, y se llevaban bastante bien, no entendía por qué lo había detenido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Voy a partirle la cara al chulo ese.

-déjame ir a mi

-¿vas a partirle la cara? Nosotros te podemos ayudar-Wakka asintió con la cabeza y Baralai sonrió, Rikku tenía muy bueno amigos pero ahora le preocupaba SU amigo.

-déjale ir ese amigo _del chulo ese- _Paine que estaba detrás de él, miro a Baralai y afirmó con la cabeza. Este respiro y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-si la ha hecho daño le partiremos la cara-Tidus respaldo las palabras de Wakka mirando hacia donde se dirigía Baralai.

Baralai pasó la puerta y llego al balcón, vio a Gippal apoyado en el balaustrado, al lado suya estaba su chaqueta también apoyada, tenía la mirada perdida, y eso que la vista era preciosa, el cielo estrellado, la amplia laguna… suspiro ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez ese cabeza loca?

-ey ¿estás bien?- pregunto al llegar a su altura y apoyándose también en la baranda, Gippal le miro pero no le contesto- bueno veras acabo de ver a una rubita salir corriendo de aquí como si huyera del diablo, y de pronto he recordado que faltabas tú…

-¿crees que soy un demonio?-no espero a que le contestara- tal vez lo sea… pero créeme esta vez he sido un buen niño-sonrió a Baralai – debí a ver sido malo así por lo menos me merecería las broncas.

-¿has sido un niño bueno¿Tú¿Habiendo de por medio una chica guapa?- Gippal suspiro y Baralai soltó una carcajada- esto sí que es nuevo, y dime si has sido bueno¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- porque por desgracia para mi ser bueno no se me da bien- ambos amigos se rieron, Gippal se volvió y miro a la puerta por donde ella se había ido- debería dejar las cosas como están

Baralai lo miro sorprendido, era como si el mismo se estuviera convenciendo de lo que decía, por dios le había parecido que el dudaba, pero eso SÍ que era una novedad, el gran Gippal también dudaba, respiro profundamente.

-¿crees que eso funcionara?

Gippal levanto una ceja

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada-se encogió de hombros- es solo que creo que ella te importa más de lo que quieres reconocer… y siempre que la ves dudas, te pones nervioso, pero también eres más feliz, no se-lo miro a la cara- quizás deberías darte una oportunidad, ya sé que eres un picaflor y un espíritu libre y todo eso que te quieres creer, pero a veces incluso tú necesitas a alguien que te sonría, que te escuche- miro al cielo- créeme da miedo entender que la necesitas, y más aun jugártela y esperar que ella sienta lo mismo pero merece la pena-lo volvió a mirar, Gippal aparto la mirada de él y volvió a mirar la puerta.

-desde que estas con Paine te estás volviendo un "ñoño"

Ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Yuna llamo a la puerta de la habitación de su prima, no recibió respuesta pero aun así abrió lo justo para meter la cabeza

-Rikku- susurro su nombre, entonces oyó un gemido-¿Rikku estás aquí?

Se adentro en la habitación y miro alrededor, era una habitación muy grande y estaba muy oscura parecía no haber nadie allí pero aquel gemido…, se acerco a la enorme cama llena de peluches y se sentó en el borde, seguía escuchando pequeños y débiles gemidos, sonrió ¿Por qué siempre se escondía ahí? Se agacho y levanto la colcha, y allí estaba Rikku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Yuna?-pregunto Rikku, esta asintió-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás disfrutando de la fiesta.

-¿crees que podemos disfrutar sin ti de alguna fiesta?-la sonrió Yuna-vamos Rikku sal de debajo de la cama me va a dar tortícolis.

-no saldré hasta que él se haya marchado- Yunna sonrió así que era eso, suspiro-no me mires así, y no te atrevas a decirme que esto es infantil.

-no claro que no, meterte debajo de la cama para afrontar los problemas es algo muy maduro.

-Yuni!!- se quejo Rikku

- Está bien- Yuna se sentó en el suelo a lado de ella, pero sin meterse debajo de la cama como su prima. -¿Qué ha pasado¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

-sí…bueno no…aunque…pero…-se hecho a llorar de nuevo-es todo tan complicado

-oh vamos Rikku ¿Qué ha pasado? Gippal no es un santo pero creo que serias a la última persona a la que haría daño.- Rikku seguía llorando, Yuna suspiro- ¿Rikku para ti Gippal es muy importante verdad?-Rikku dejo de llorar y miro al suelo- yo creo que tú también eres muy importante para él, es verdad que es un pretencioso y un poco egocéntrico, pero cuando estáis cerca el uno del otro se nota algo, ambos estáis más nerviosos, y sonreís mas, y no sé porque os hacéis de rabiar, no sé yo creo que tenéis algo especial.

-¿Cómo tu y Tidus?-pregunto Rikku, Yuna sonrió, ella tenía razón Rikku estaba enamorada de Gippal.

-claro, aunque cada pareja es un mundo Rikku, cada persona tiene una manera distinta de demostrar su amor, Tidus siempre me da abrazos y besos y me dice cosas bonitas, sin importarle donde estemos o quien este delante- se sonrojo ante la mirada curiosa de su prima- sin embargo yo soy más vergonzosa, y me cuesta más demostrarle el amor que siento por él, pero él sabe que le quiero y no espera que actué como él para demostrárselo.

-Yuna… eso quiere decir que Gippal puede quererme?

-¿tú qué crees?

-no lo sé… Gippal le demuestra interés a todas

Yuna sonrió

-pero eso es diferente… no? Tú me has preguntado si te quiere no?

-pero si me quisiera no le mostraría interés a todas, además con las otras sí que…- se cayó de repente y se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Yunna también se sonrojo al entender lo que insinuaba su prima¿cómo habían llegado a esa conversación? Yuna tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en ese tema, en ese tema solo existía Tidus para ella, y ellos ya estaba prometidos, de hecho fue la noche en que se prometieron… sacudió la cabeza pero en que estaba pensando, tenía que ayudar a Rikku.

-bueno hay gente que a veces hace "eso" sin amor Rikku- Rikku la miro con curiosidad como si no entendiera- bueno es que a veces es solo porque se consideran atractivos y bueno les apetece… y oh dios mío ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta conversación?- Rikku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y salió corriendo de la cama se puso delante de Yuna y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¡tú ya lo has hecho!- no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación… se puso roja hasta la exageración y Rikku abrió mas los ojos-genial eso quiere decir que soy la ultima.

-Rikku esto no es una carrera…deberías hacerlo cuando te sientas preparada y con alguien a quien quieras

Rikku pareció pensar cada palabra que la había dicho, luego frunció el entrecejo.

-¿y si esa persona no quiere?

-no se puede obligar a nadie a esas cosas Rikku.

-ya-pareció descorazonada- entonces me meteré a monja de clausura-dijo mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos.

Yuna rio, que exagerada era. Aunque que quería decir Rikku con lo de "¿y si él no quiere?" acaso Gippal la había rechazo, no era imposible, Rikku era una chica muy solicitada y mucho más atractiva de los que ella pensaba, por donde pasaba los chicos se quedaban embobados, y Gippal no era de los que perdían una oportunidad, le gustaban demasiado las chicas. Además estaba casi segura que detrás de esa fachada de chico malo interesado por todas, se escondía un amor que él pensaba imposible, quizás fuera un escudo por miedo a Rikku , rio de nuevo, le parecía sorprendente que alguien tuviera la tuviera miedo. Suspiro.

-sabes no creo que tengas que llegar a ese extremo, estoy segura de que no hay ningún chico que no quisiera tener…ese tipo de intimidad contigo.-Rikku se volvió a incorporar sonriendo.-te has vuelto una chica muy atractiva-Rikku sonrió mas, Yuna pensó que parecía un diablillo con esa cara de pícara- pero Rikku en serio no deberías tener prisa eso es algo que cuando tenga que pasar pasara-Rikku afirmo con la cabeza y se levanto-¿Dónde vas?

-a la fiesta, yo nunca he sido la primera en abandonar una buena fiesta y no va a ser esta la primera vez.

Yuna sonrió y se incorporo, Rikku la agarro de la mano y la llevo corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al gran salón donde todos las miraron con cara de preocupación, Tidus la miro a los ojos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero Yuna se puso colorada al recordar de lo que habían hablado y los recuerdos que eso la traía…

Rikku se detuvo en la escalera y vio a todos sus amigos, la miraban con cara de preocupación, excepto Lulu que la sonrió, de repente se encontraba mucho mejor, tenía amigos que la querían y se preocupaban por ella estiro el brazo y los saludo con la mano, cuando lo vieron parece que se relajaron bastante, ella estaba bien. Entonces noto que alguien la agarraba del hombro, y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza, no podía ser el no? Giro sobre si y vio a su padre, respiro y sonrió:

-¿Qué sucede?

-te hemos estado buscando por todos lados¿Dónde te habías metido?

Rikku dudo y se puso colorada , su padre no lo entendería, si se enteraba de donde había estado, lo que había hecho con Gippal o lo que había hablado con Yuna le daría un infarto

-esto yo…

-a estado conmigo tío, me sentía indispuesta y Rikku me ha hecho compañía- Yuna salió a su ayuda, cid pareció complacido.

-muy bien , ahora jovencita vas a venir conmigo , quiero presentarte a alguien.

Rikku iba a quejarse pero pensó que ya había liado las cosas bastante asique se resigno y se dejo arrastrar por su padre hasta un grupo de personas que al verlos llegar los dejaron un hueco, entre ese grupo había un joven un poco mayor que ella que sonreía satisfecho al verla.

-Rikku este es Alvin- dijo señalando a un señor mayor muy elegante que Rikku pensó tendría la misma edad que su padre- no sé si te acuerdas de el porqué eras muy pequeña pero es un gran amigo mío de juventud- sonrió- su esposa Jum-la mujer la dio dos besos mientras alababa la gran belleza de Rikku- y este jovencito de aquí es su hijo Kion, hace muchos años que no os veis, pero espero que os llevéis bien, Kion es un genio con las maquinas y pronto heredera el titulo de su padre.

-encantada- dijo Rikku sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- el placer es mío- dijo el joven mientras la miraba de un modo que a Rikku la incomodo bastante.

Rikku pensó que el chico era guapo tenía el pelo rubio con un corte distinguido y los ojos claros redondos y grandes, su sonrisa era bastante agradable, y era más alto que ella aunque no tan alto como Gippal pensó Rikku, ni tenía el mismo físico, este chico era mucho más delgado, y carecía también del atractivo y la seguridad que desprendía Gippal. Maldito fuera ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

-y bien Rikku ¿Qué tal lo estas pasando? La verdad es que habéis hecho un gran trabajo aquí, es impresionante debes de ser muy buena con las maquinas.

Rikku le sonrió aun más

-pues la verdad es que ha sido duro, pero ha merecido la pena ,después del incidente con los guados, cid se propuso volver a construir un hogar y la verdad es que este es precioso, además hemos conseguido construir una laguna en medio del desierto! Asique es maravilloso no ver solo arena.

-¡claro! es impresionante, además seguro que ha sido agotador por lo que oído de ti no has parado en dos años- Rikku se toco la nuca como restándole importancia-créeme que me impresiona mucho que lucharas contra shin, eso demuestra que tienes valor, además de talento para las maquinas y una belleza exquisita-Rikku se puso colorada ¿no le daba vergüenza decirla eso? si acababan de conocerse!.

-bueno… creo que debería irme llevo mucho sin ver a mis amigos y los he echado mucho de menos-sonrió amablemente- encantada de conoceros. Y salió corriendo antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada.

Kion la miro alejarse, y sonrió, se acerco a su padre el cual lo miraba intrigado.

-¿y bien?-pregunto este

-me casare con ella.

- ¿estás seguro? Parece una fierecilla

-no te preocupes, acabare domándola- sonrió más abiertamente- es mas creo que será un placer hacerlo.

Baralai se quedo helado había pasado por detrás de Kion y su padre en el momento justo para oír la conversación, los miro disgustado, por supuesto sabia quienes eran ¿Quién podía no saberlo? Sonrió ,bueno aparte de Rikku. A Gippal no le iba a hacer gracia, primero porque era su principal competidor a la hora de conseguir trabajos, y segundo porque siempre se había llevado mal con Kion, este se había burlado incluso de él en una ocasión, llamándolo huérfano y rebajándolo por su falta de linaje, era de los que pensaba que existían clases y que estas no debían juntarse, con lo que obviamente Rikku era su mejor opción al fin de al cabo era la princesa albhed¿había oído domarla¿Qué iba a hacer¿A quién debería contárselo?¿a Paine?¿a Gippal? No sabía que era peor, probablemente Paine le haría daño a Kion si se enteraba además se lo diría a Rikku y esta a su padre y su padre confiaba mucho en el padre de Kion a fin de cuentas había sido su mejor amigo de jóvenes, suspiro, sería su palabra contra la de él. También podía decírselo a Gippal, aunque quizás no hiciera nada, y había que impedir que ese niño de papa se saliera con la suya¿y si se lo decía a Yuna? A ella nunca le dirían que miente, además seguro que se la ocurriría algo, suspiro si sería lo mejor. Miro una vez más a kion, maldito niñato, se encamino hasta donde estaba Yuna hablando con Lulu.

-perdonadme, pero necesito hablar contigo Yuna-miro a Lulu, pero esta no se movió.

-no te preocupes Baralai Lulu es de confianza no creo que haya nada que puedas decirme que ella no pueda oír.

Baralai estaba confuso, pero por lo poco que conocía a Lulu le parecía una persona en la que se podía confiar y además era muy inteligente, suspiro.

-muy bien vayamos donde nadie pueda oírnos ¿de acurdo?

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin entender, Yuna pensó que quizás era algo relacionado con Paine y por eso no quería que los demás lo oyeran… fueron hasta una esquina donde había una gran maceta con una planta muy frondosa y una ventana detrás de ella. En aquel lugar no había nadie o al menos nadie que estuviera a suficiente distancia para oírlos. Asique Baralai les conto lo que había oído. Yuna se quedo con la boca abierta.

-dios mío es horrible, tenemos que hacer algo

-eso mismo he pensado yo por eso os lo he comentado

Lulu miro a la planta.

-volvamos con los demás

-pero Lulu tenemos que hacer algo- protesto Yuna con énfasis, y Baralai la secundo:

-claro no podemos dejar que Kion se salga con la suya

Lulu los miro y sonrió de medio lado. Y se encamino hasta donde estaban los demás, Baralai y Yuna se miraron , quizás se la había ocurrido algo. Lulu sonrió más abiertamente y volvió la cabeza hacia la planta:" ralamente ya hemos hecho algo" llego donde estaban los demás y beso a Wakka que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto este

-nada –le sonrió Lulu

Gippal no podía creer lo que había oído, se había escondido detrás de aquella planta en esa esquina porque no había nadie allí, y el necesitaba desaparecer para pensar un poco, maldito kion ¿a quien pensaba que iba a domar? Frunció el entrecejo.

-no a MI fierecilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: ****sorpresa**

Después de la fiesta todo había vuelto a la normalidad para Rikku, hacia una semana desde el día de la inauguración, y el hogar ya se le quedaba pequeño, suspiro aun acostada en su cama y se abrazo a su peluche de moogle¿pensaría Gippal en ella? Ella si lo hacía, le echaba de menos, apretó los ojos con fuerza, como intentando sacarlo de su mente, solo podía recordarlo tan guapo, en aquel momento en la terraza, quizás Yuna tuviera razón, pero es que ella estaba segura de que Gippal era esa persona, aunque el muy cabezota creía que no, ella le había querido desde pequeña, su padre lo había acogido en el hogar como a otro niño huérfano cualquiera, Gippal había aparecido con 6 años sangrando sin un ojo, y sin padres, por lo visto se habían encontrado con un monstruo y sus padres se habían sacrificado por él, a pesar de que al principio le costó adaptarse enseguida sobresalió por encima de los demás, era más inteligente que los demás, y se le daban muchísimo mejor las maquinas que a niño mayores por eso enseguida pudo trabajar, tanto que con 15 años ya ayudaba a cid en sus proyectos, su padre estaba impresionado con él , Rikku abrió los ojos y acaricio el peluche, hasta que le pillaron con una chica en una situación embarazosa y luego con otra y con otra, Rikku a pesar de las regañinas de su padre seguía viéndolo, hasta aquel día que la beso… volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

De repente sonó su puerta .

-¿Rikku? –Era su padre- ¿estas despierta?¿puedo pasar?

-claro – se incorporo en la cama y le recibió con una sonrisa.-¿Qué pasa?

- deberías levantarte antes-comento su padre sin mucha energía y se sentó al borde de la cama- Rikku últimamente estas mas apagada ¿Estas bien? Apenas comes y te quedas mirando a la nada muchas veces. Kaila tiene la estúpida idea de que estas enamorada.- Rikku se sonrojo- asique es cierto, no sabes qué alegría me das, al principio me preocupe pensando que quizás estuvieras enferma.

Rikku no se lo podía creer.

-¿en serio que no te importa?

-¿importarme? Estoy encantado, ya tienes una edad, creo que debo empezar asumir que ya no eres mi niña…

-oh papa eso es genial, aunque no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo…

-oh claro que si hable con él el día de la fiesta y me pareció que había madurado desde que no le veía, además me dijo que sentía hacia ti un afecto especial , y que esperaba que yo le permitiera tratarte y más adelante pedir tu mano- Rikku no podía creer lo que oía, abrazo a su padre y empezó a reír era estupendo, Yuna tenía razón ,el también debía sentir algo importante, aunque la opinión de cid siempre fue importante para él – oh vaya no sabía que te fueras aponer tan feliz, seguro que Kion será un buen esposo para ti Rikku.

Se quedo paralizada¿kion¿Qué tenía que ver Kion con Gippal? A menos que… oh dios mío se apodero de ella un miedo y una desilusión enorme.

-veo que te has quedado sin palabras-dijo satisfecho levantándose- entonces eso es que hay futuro, si señor y un buen futuro…

Salió de la habitación y un silencio horrible se apodero de la habitación Rikku estaba inmóvil, no era cierto, se repetía una y otra vez¿kion? Y lo peor de todo se sentía tan estúpida ¿Cómo había pensado que Gippal iba a pedir su mano? Si no la quería… las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos a borbotones.

-no tengo hambre-respondió Rikku ante el asombro de todos.

-creía que con nuestra conversación de esta mañana te pondrías mejor-gruño cid- deberías comer ya estas demasiado delgada.

-no tengo hambre- repitió Rikku desganada

Cid iba a discutir con su hija cuando un sirviente entro en la sala

-hay unos jóvenes buscando a la señorita Rikku

Cid vio que los ojos de su hija volvían a tomar vida, que remedio…

-hazlos pasar

Tidus y Paine entraron en el salón, Rikku salto de su silla y los abrazo. Paine se adelanto hacia cid, mientras Rikku y Tidus daban saltos de alegría y hablaban sobre una serie de dibujos que ambos veían…"que paciencia" pensó Paine.

-hemos venido a por Rikku

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto cid a la chica

-se viene con nosotros a beside de vacaciones, creemos que se lo ha ganado.

-bueno es posible, pero aquí queda mucho trabajo

-por favor cid- Rikku se arrodillo al lado- por favor déjame ir, prometo que comeré, y seré buena , y no me embarcare en otra aventura en la que mi vida corra peligro, y ah me lavare los dientes todas las noches… si??

Cid miro su hija y al joven que también se había arrodillado ante él, "que paciencia" pero aun así el color había vuelto a las mejilla de Rikku sonrió.

-muy bien podrás ir, pero después de que acabes de comer

-claro-contesto Tidus cogiendo un plato y sentándose a la mesa.

-Gippal estas ahogando a Jume.

Gippal soltó al muchacho y miro furioso al dueño de la voz.

-¿Qué quieres Baralai?

-oh nada ,es solo que te veo bastante estresado últimamente no?

Gippal levanto una ceja, siempre se le dio mal mentir.

-en serio.¿ y has venido desde Luca para decirme que tengo estrés?

- no, he venido porque tengo algo para ti amigo.

-¿el qué¿Trabajadores competentes?

-mejor que eso- dijo Baralai descruzando los brazos y acercándose a él – una solución a ese estrés- Gippal frunció el entrecejo¿Qué quería?- ¿Qué tal unas vacaciones?

-no puedo permitírmelo, tengo muchísimo trabajo, en otra ocasión quizás- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-es una pena porque me han dicho que han visto un ángel en reside…y además hace un tiempo inmejorable.

Gippal se paró en seco y miro por encima del hombro

-quizás pueda tomarme uno o dos días-se volvió y miro a su amigo que sonreía confiado- ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado el tiempo que hace en beside-y le sonrió.

Rikku llego al anochecer y ceno con todos en casa de Lulu y Wakka Lulu era muy buena cocinera y ella llevaba demasiado sin comer, asique devoro todos los paltos que aparecieron delante suya, además durante la cena se rio con ganas de las ocurrencias de Wakka y Tidus, luego jugó con el pequeño chappu cada día se parecía más a Wakka,¡ Qué bien se estaba allí. Ahora ya en la habitación y con el pijama miro por la ventana y le pareció que se había alejado de todos los problemas, era como si se hubiera ibo a otro mundo, un mundo en el que ella era …casi feliz, se deslizo debajo de las sabanas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los rayos de luz se colaban por su ventana y la calentaban la cara, se desperezo y se tapo hasta la cabeza, un rato mas se repetía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y de todas las cosas que quería hacer , tenía que enseñar a andar a chappu jugar al blitz con Wakka y Tidus, ir de compras con Yuna y Paine, ayudar a Lulu con la comida…, se estiro feliz, y se encamino al baño del final del pasillo, se quito el pijama y encendió la ducha se metió debajo del chorro de agua caliente, iba a ser genial volver a estar todos juntos, apago la ducha y se disponía a taparse con la toalla cuando alguien abrió la puerta, durante un segundo él la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que el rubor la subió por todo el cuerpo y recupero la voz por la sorpresa , se tapo y comenzó a gritar, el pareció volver en sí , pestañeo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Gippal se apoyo en la puerta del baño intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, menos mal que todos habían salido, si no iba a ser difícil de explicar, se había levantado tarde porque había llegado de madrugada junto a Baralai ,y había ido al baño ducharse, lo que no esperaba era ver eso, sonrió, vaya con la niña, se rio a carcajadas, entonces Rikku abrió la puerta, seguía roja como un tomate e iba enrolladla en la toalla a la cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo miraba con cara de ira, lo que le hizo sonreír mas.

-buenos días niña de cid

-¡pervertido!-le saco la lengua y se marcho hasta su habitación en la que entro dando un portazo.

Gippal siguió sonriendo durante un minuto más mirando la puerta por donde la diosa se había escabullido¿diosa? Sí un cuerpo como el suyo merecía el adjetivo de divino, era maravillosa, perfecta, su cintura estrecha sus piernas largas y delgadas tenían una forma prefecta, sus… meneo la cabeza si seguía pensando eso entraría en esa habitación y la arrancaría la toalla, entro al baño sonriendo. No sería la última vez que la viera desnuda, de eso estaba seguro. Se metió bajo la ducha y encendió el grifo de agua fría.

Rikku estaba en la habitación sentada detrás de la puerta totalmente avergonzada¡la había visto desnuda! Pero ¡¿Qué demonios hacia él en casa de Lulu y Wakka?! Maldita sea ¿Cuándo había llegado? Y lo mas mortificante de todo ¡La había visto desnuda¡ aunque él la había mirado…con interés, tal vez la consideraba atractiva, entonces… cerró los ojos fuertemente , olvídalo, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer y, oyó la ducha correr, se levanto se un salto y se puso el bikini y la falda rápidamente escucho atentamente aun se oía la ducha tomo aire , abrió la puerta y corrió escaletas abajo.

Cuando llego a la playa dejo de correr se sentía mucho mejor viendo a sus amigos, Tidus la pasó el balón ,y Lulu que estaba en la arena jugando con Yunna y chappu la sonrió divertida.

-¿juegas?-le propuso Tidus a Rikku , esta levanto la mano y sonrió

-claro-la voz venía detrás de ella ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

Tiddus lo miro con disgusto

-¿quieres jugar tu TAMBIEN?

-¿hay algún problema?-le quito la pelota Rikku

Tidus se encogió de hombros.

-ninguno, es solo que no pareces de los que les guste perder-los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos desafiándose.

-¿y quien dice que voy a perder?

-por si no sabes quién soy yo, soy una estrella del blitz

- se quién eres hace tiempo me hiciste perder mucho dinero en la copa yevon.

-bueno por qué no dejáis de hablar como dos gallitos y lo demostráis- Paine tercio- Gippal, Baralai y yo , contra Tidus , Wakka y Rikku.

Wakka y Tidus se miraron sonrientes

-esto va ser pan comido – se mofo Wakka

La verdad es que ganaron pero solo por un punto en los penaltis y porque Baralai fallo lo que lo costo que Paine y Gippal lo intentaran ahogar, pero hasta eso fue divertido, todos rieron mucho y al final del partido Tidus y Wakka le estrecharon la mano a Gippal.

-no eres tan mal tío- le comento Tidus y Gippal sonrió, la verdad es que el tampoco se lo parecía pero no le gustaba la relación que tenia con Rikku ,no era nada personal, cuando Rikku fue a decirle que se lo había pasado muy bien él la sujeto la mano y la susurro:

-quédate un rato mas- ella le miro confundida, el levanto la cabeza y miro a los demás-nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas-les grito todos, que aceptaron de buen grado a excepción de Wakka y Tidus a los que Paine y Yuna tuvieron que alejar a arrastras respectivamente.

-¿Qué… que pasa?-pregunto Rikku, Gippal la miro, tenía el pelo mojado como esa mañana y el mini bikini no ayudaba a olvidar ciertos recuerdos de la memoria de Gippal- si te vas a reir de mi por lo de esta mañana, me voy.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-oh bueno está claro que yo no te resulto atractiva de otro modo aquella noche tu no me hubieras rechazado, porque Yuna me lo explico y además me da igual porque se perfectamente mis defectos como mujer y también sé que hay otros a los que no les importa y me desean como soy asique te aviso que no quiero ninguna broma respecto a este tema, y otra cosa yo…

Gippal la puso la mano en la boca para callarla¿pero qué demonios? La miro sorprendido:

-espera espera, es demasiada información¿Por qué demonios crees que no te encuentro atractiva?¿quién te rechazo?¿qué te dijo Yunna?¿qué defectos tienes? si eres perfecta! y lo más importante de todo-ya no la miraba sorprendido sino enfadado-¡¿Qué otros te desean?!

Rikku lo miraba sin entender ¿había dicho que era perfecta? La alegría broto en ella.

-respóndeme – la jaleo Gippal nervioso¿Qué otros la deseaban? Eso él ya lo sabía, solo había que verla ,pero que ella lo supiera no le hacía gracia, acaso alguno había osado intentar algo, la furia irracional volvió a aparecer-estoy esperando

-bueno…yo …veras… Yuna me dijo que la gente hace esas cosas-lo miro levantando las cejas, como si él no supiera a lo que se refería…-por que encuentran atractiva a la otra persona y tu ese día me apartaste de ti y me dijiste que tu y yo no… no podíamos hacer esas cosas

Gippal no podía creer lo que oía, estaba estupefacto. Pestañeo y la miro con seria preocupación:

-¿pero qué clase de conversaciones son esas¿Por qué habláis de esas cosas? Además niña-desvió la mirada y miro al mar- yo no te dije tu yo no podíamos, te dije que no era el lugar, y que YO no era la persona indicada para TI , no me lo merezco ¿acaso no lo comprendes?- la pregunto al ver que ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

- No, yo creía que lo de la persona podía decidirlo yo…-Gippal la miro a la cara, y la obligo a levantar la vista poniéndola la mano en la barbilla, sin dejar que apartara la mirada de la suya.

-¿y has decidido que ese hombre sea yo?

Ni siquiera el ruido del mar era perceptible para ellos en esos momentos solo existían ellos ni la playa, ni el aire, nada. Rikku lo miraba sorprendida y un hermoso rubor rosa le cubría la mejilla, Gippal leía en sus ojos la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla. Le costaba respirar y su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle que se acercara mas a aquella piel tan suave, su boca se secaba exigiéndole que besara aquella pequeña boca y estaba apunto de hacerlo a punto de tumbarla en la arena y olvidarse de todo, hasta que un grito los despertó del ensoñamiento:

-¡¡sorpresa!!- ella aparto la cara y miro al joven que descendía a la playa.

-kion.- lo saludo la joven con una sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Sorpresa? Gippal lo miro con una ira desconocida incluso para él "como odiaba a ese tipo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: el adiós**

-tú padre me dijo que estabas aquí, y decidí hacerte una visita.

-oh que bien-dijo la joven sin mucha convicción-¿y dónde te alojas?

- o no te preocupes por eso, tengo dinero de sobra y he alquilado la mansión del otro lado de la playa, espero que vengas a visitarme tiene unas vistas preciosas y un montón de comodidades.

-vaya parce estupendo, quizás me pase mañana.

-¿mañana? Me desilusionas yo había pensado invitarte a cenar

- ella ya tiene planes

Rikku observo a Gippal hasta entonces había permanecido callado, casi como si no estuviera, y ahora era como si un titán hubiera aparecido de la nada, Rikku observo a los dos jóvenes por un instante, a pesar de ser ambos al bhed y compartir ciertas cosas, como el color de pelo o los ojos claros, físicamente había grandes diferencias… con el bañador el cuerpo de Gippal musculado pero sin exagerar, parecía delineado , el amplio pectoral, las abdominales que sobresalían las estrechas caderas su espalda musculada … suspiro , luego miro a kion era mucho más delgado aunque también tenía músculos y abdominales, pero no estaban tan bien marcados y su color de piel era mucho más clara, casi parecía enfermizo.

-¿en serio? – Kion levanto una ceja-¿y porque no dejas que se ella la que decida? Al fin de al cabo no es lo mismo una hamburguesa que una langosta no crees?

- hay a quien la langosta se les atraganta, además cualquiera puede pescar una langosta.

-y no crees que estas pescando demasiado alto para ti Gippal?

Rikku los miro alucinada¿de qué iba todo eso? Langostas? Hamburguesas¿De qué se conocían? Parecía que no se llevaban muy bien…

-a mí me gustan el pescado frito con patatas que prepara Lulu

Ambos hombres la miraron y Gippal soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-típico de ti niña de cid

-Gippal no seas malo! Sabes que tengo nombre¿y qué quieres decir con típico de mí?

Kion observo la escena , vaya no contaba con Gippal… tenía que deshacerse de él, era un enemigo muy peligroso por lo que estaba viendo…

-bueno Rikku entonces creo que a mí también me gustaría probar ese manjar, si me invitas por supuesto

Rikku lo miro sonriente.

-claro a Lulu no la importara un plato mas- además no vasa cenar solo , seguro que te aburres muchísimo, y mi padre no me lo perdonaría- sonrió aun mas- y lo mejor de todo seguro que cuando lo probéis no volvéis a discutir sobre hamburguesas ni langostas ni nada.

- ¿me permites que te coja la mano? Es que soy un poco torpe en este terreno

-oh bueno –dijo la joven sin importancia y tendió su mano, mientras se encaminaban a casa de Lulu, kion volvió la cabeza y miro a Gippal , guiñándolo un ojo.

"en serio¿ qué le pasa a este tío?" Gippal nunca en su vida había estado tan furioso , apretó los puños tanto que pensó que se haría sangre, podría matarlo, literalmente, la estaba dando la mano como se atrevía, maldito niño de papa, además había arruinado su gran momento…¿Qué intenciones tendría con Rikku? En ese momento giro la cara y miro al mar… mejores que las tuyas dijo una vocecilla en su interior, al fin de al cabo, él quería casarse con ella¿Qué quería él? Hombre, sabía lo que quería por supuesto, Rikku era un veneno en su sangre que le quemaba , pero ¿y después de eso qué? Si te he visto no me acuerdo, o intentar ser amigos… cogió aire, y miro al cielo ¿Quién era el para hacerla eso? Pero de pronto recordó la conversación e Baralai, el tampoco la va ha hacer eso, se prometió a sí mismo, vale el no era un santo y no la iba a tocar, pero se iba a encargar de que Kion no lo hiciera tampoco, Kion tenía muy fama entre las mujeres, digamos que tenía unos gustos muy raros en ciertos aspectos y no iba a permitir que le hiciera nada semejante a Rikku, algún día ella conocería a un hombre bueno que se la mereciera, pensó con tristeza, pero sería un hombre mejor que él , y Kion no lo era.

La mesa estaba puesta y Lulu comenzó a repartir la comida, kion se había asegurado sentarse al lado de Rikku, claro que para disgusto suyo Gippal también había conseguido sentarse al otro lado de ella, la cena parecía ir sin bien, incluso a ratos divertida, aunque Baralai y Yuna lo miraban francamente mal.

-¿Qué te parece el plato de Lulu?

-oh exquisito-mintió Kion, miro a Lulu- eres muy buena cocinera, pero esta no se molesto en contestarle, suspiro y giro la cara centrándose en su presa- ¿Rikku te gustaría pasear de noche por la playa?

Gippal casi se ahogo con un trozo, Baralai dejo caer el tenedor, Yuna ahogo un grito , y los demás los miraron sin entender nada .

-oh bueno la verdad es que me encanta dar paseos por la playa, ya sabes cualquier cosa menos dormir-le sonrió

-vaya en ese caso yo podría acompañarte.

Gippal estaba a punto de terciar y partirle la cara de niño bueno que tenia, cuando Lulu se levanto y tiro sobre kion la olla ardiendo, este dio un salto y comenzó a quitarse la camisa empapada que le ardía, mientras soltaba una ristra de juramentos y alaridos. Lulu le pedio perdón y se encamino a dejar la olla en la cocina y Tidus fue a por toallas Wakka mientras le acercaba servilletas para que se secara. Paine miro a Yuna y a Baralai que no habían hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudar al invitado cosa que era muy muy extraño, Rikku se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas como una loca preguntándoles si estaba bien, y Gippal sonriendo acabo su comida.

-creo que será mejor que vayas a casa y te eches vinagre si no quieres que te queden marcas. Le aconsejo Wakka.

-nosotros te acompañaremos –le sugirió Tidus

-no gracias, contesto dignamente kion- yo puedo solo ya habéis hecho bastante- miro furioso a todos y luego se detuvo en Rikku que lo miraba con cara compasiva- mañana te veré y daremos ese pase- Rikku afirmo- buenas noches a todos- y se marcho.

Rikku se sentó en la mesa descorazonada.

-pobrecillo, eso ha tenido que doler

-oh se pondrá mejor- le aseguro Baralai

-lo que es una pena es que te tengas que quedar en casa sin ese paseo- le ayudo Lulu

-ya bueno que se le va ha hacer, quizás de un paseo sola.

Todos miraron instintivamente a Gippal , quien se sonrojo ante la presión

-yo podría acompañarte

Rikku lo miro dubitativa.

-¿tú?

-amenos que se me caiga el postre encima podía hacer un esfuerzo-le contesto como si le diera igual.

-pero a ti no te gusta pasear

El la miro sorprendido

-¿Quién lo dice?

-vamos Rikku el pobre está sufriendo pidiéndotelo ves con el- Rikku miro a Paine ¿a qué venía eso? Pensó Rikku si a Paine no le caía bien Gippal…

-está bien entonces quedamos a las 10:30 en la entrada

-oye Lulu entonces…¿hay postre? –pregunto Wakka a lo que todos se rieron.

Eran las 10:45 y Gippal la esperaba en la entrada, esta Rikku siempre llegando tarde suspiro y se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ya estaba por subir a su habitación , quizás había cambiado de opinión, cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, con un vestido de gasa azul claro que la sentaba de maravilla, aunque era realmente muy corto…, vaya la espera había merecido la pena.

De pies apoyado en la puerta Gippal se veía demasiado atractivo pensó Rikku llevaba solo su camisa morado y los pantalones bombachos de siempre, llegaba tarde, quizá el estuviera enfadado, pero es que no sabía que ponerse! Nunca había estado tan nerviosa y tan impaciente por nada, lo miro sonriendo con cara de saber que había hecho algo mal y Gippal la devolvió la sonrisa mientras la despeinaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-shhh no grites no querrás despertar al bebe, con el cariño que te tiene seguro que tendríamos que llevaros con nosotros.

-¿tú crees que Lulu le dejaría?- Gippal la miro y abrió la puerta arrastrándola fuera

-vamos anda- la dijo – antes de que se te ocurra algo peor…

Anduvieron durante una hora y veinte minutos mientras Gippal le contaba los proyectos que tenía en el trabajo, ideas sobre maquinas las cuales Rikku discutía y apoyaba. Era genial, era como si volvieran al pasado…

-oye niña de cid que tal si nos sentamos? Vamos a acabar dando la vuelta a la isla

Rikku se sentó y se rodeo las piernas con las manos mirando al mar, él se sentó a su lado con una mano apoyada en una rodilla. Estando al lado de el Rikku se había sentido segura y feliz, danzando más que andando, pero ahora tan cerca de él, tan solos, tan oscuro suspiro y lo miro a la cara tímidamente, que guapo era, este pestañeo y la miro, al ver que la estaba mirando le sonrió, que guapo era, solo podía pensar eso, el corazón la latía muy fuerte, las manos le sudaban y trago saliva , si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca tomo aire.

-ey niña ¿estás bien?

Rikku no contesto , ahora, pensó, se giro hacia él y poso sus labios sobre los de él, Gippal se quedo muy quieto, y Rikku pensó que quizás había cometido un error, pero entonces el reacciono la agarro la cintura y profundizo el beso, Rikku se creció, tal vez esta vez… ella se hecho para adelante y acabo a horcajadas encima de él, sin parar el beso, la respiración se entrecortaba , el comenzó a acariciarla lentamente pero como una cosa natural, ella no lo podía creer, nadie la había tocado así antes, y la gustaba, la gustaba mucho, el era increíble, él la pego más a él, y ella lo noto, pero esta vez no se asusto si no que lo beso más ardientemente. Él se separo de ella, y ella lo miro desilusionada…

-deberíamos irnos- dijo él con la voz ronca, pero sin moverse.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto esta abrazándolo

-tú sabes por qué , si no nos detenemos ahora, no creo que pueda hacerlo más adelante

-pero ¿y si yo no quiero que te detengas?- dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la camisa de él.

Él sonrió y la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Ya sabes cómo soy yo…yo no…

Ella no deseaba que siguiera hablando, negó enfáticamente con la cabeza mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-no me rechaces otra vez…

Le estaba rogando, si esta vez la rechazaba como lo iba a volver a mirar a la cara , por supuesto que sabia como era, pero aun así lo amaba, no era solo un chico guapo, era él , quien la hacía feliz, y la enojaba a la vez, el que la besaba y todo lo demás dejaba de importar , aunque solo fuera una vez ella quería…

Entonces él suspiro y la beso la frente, Rikku levanto los ojos y lo miro fijamente, él la sonrió y cambio la postura con ella, la tumbo sobre la arena sujetando su peso con los brazos ,la beso, la beso muy tiernamente y después comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente presionándola contra la arena, acariciándola como antes, entonces él se quito la camisa y la miro a los ojos, en busca de alguna duda, pero ella no dudaba ,ya no, le sonrió y le rodeo con los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella, y entonces ella perdió el sentido del tiempo, perdió la cabeza, solo podía pensar en las cosas que él le estaba enseñando, parecía que el estaba en todas partes, ella solo sentía una urgencia que no entendía, pero se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

Fue entonces cuando ella tomo conciencia de todo, ambos estaban ya sin ropa, y él estaba apoyado sobre los codos mirándola a los ojos.

-¿estás bien?

-si-sonrió ella. Y él la dio un fugaz beso y se adentro en ella, sin perder de vista su mirada , al principio ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, después cerro fuertemente los ojos por el dolor, él siguió besándola y acariciándola, hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos el dolor había desaparecido y lo miro confundida.

-¿ya se ha acabado?

Gippal sonrió mientras se retiraba y cuando se volvió a adentrar en ella esta vez más rápido y más seguro, Rikku experimento una plenitud distinta, esta vez era placentero y siguió siéndolo…

-deberíamos volver- propuso Gippal incorporándose, no se atrevía a mirarla porque no se fiaba de si mismo, y ella estaría dolorida, dios ¿Qué había hecho? La había tomado en una playa! Una princesa como ella se merecía una cama y toda una noche de seducción, suspiro- si tardamos ellos se preocuparan y vendrán a buscarnos, y creo que será difícil de explicar-añadió mientras se ponía una bota.

-tengo un problema- dijo Rikku avergonzada. Gippal la miro por encima del hombro¿Por qué no se vestía? Si la volvía a mirar no se irían de allí.- el vestido no está- Gippal miro a su alrededor, maldita sea, era verdad, debía a ver volado, debía cambiar de vestuario ese vestido era demasiado fino…y corto- no pretenderás que vaya desnuda?!

La idea no le parecía tan mala , pero entonces pensó que cualquiera podría verla y esa idea ya no le gustaba nada…

-ponte mi camisa-la paso la camisa, se arrepintió de lo seco que estaba asiendo con ella…, pero necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado , además quería volver a estar dentro de ella, volvió a suspirar y se puso de pies – espero que no nos vean llegar.

Eso era lo único que le importaba pensó Rikku tristemente mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se ponía de pies, ni un abrazo, ni palabras de amor, nada, absolutamente nada¿Qué esperaba? Que la dijera que la quería… él era así no iba a cambiar… y menos por ella, solo la consideraba atractiva… pero había sido ella quien se lo había pedido así que tendría que asumir sus actos , respiro hondo para evitar llorar y comenzó andar detrás de él. No hablaron durante todo el camino¿Qué iba a decirle?, Yuna tenía razón era demasiado impulsiva…cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Rikku se armo de valor y lo miro directamente a la cara.

-bueno pues aquí me quedo yo- le sonrió, sin saber que esperaba el que hiciera, como no hacía nada, se empezó a poner nerviosa, pensaba quedarse mirándola todo el rato- hasta mañana

-ey niña-Rikku se volvió esperanzada-me quedare aquí hasta que me des la camisa.

Así que era eso, asintió con la cabeza y se adentro en su cuarto se quito la camisa, se puso su pijama corriendo y se acerco a la puerta tomo aire y giro el picaporte.

-gracias- le dijo él se agacho y la dio un casto beso en los labios.

Ella entro en su cuarto y cerró la puerta se quedo quieta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Gippal estaba aun al otro lado de la puerta cuando la oyó llorar¿Qué había hecho¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerla "eso" a ella? Seguramente lo odiara, o tal vez esperaba algo que él no podía darle… solo podía hacer dos cosas por ella una marcharse al amanecer y la segunda amenazar de muerte a Kion antes de irse, empezaría por la segunda, se puso la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: lejos**

La boda de Yuna y Tidus fue todo un acontecimiento en Spira, al fin de cuentas se casaban dos de las personas más importantes. Rikku observo a su prima estaba increíble con ese traje y todo había sido muy emotivo, la playa la puesta de sol ,todos sus amigos, Rikku sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, hasta que vio que Yuna se acercaba a ella, y se obligo a sonreír.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa- le dijo sinceramente Rikku

-¿tú crees? –sonrió Yuna

-por supuesto , estas preciosa prima- la miro de arriba abajo, y sonrió,-hombre estas un poco gorda

Yuna se puso colorada y la dio en el hombro

-no digas eso, cuando planeamos la boda no contábamos con esto – dijo señalando la tripa de embarazada que ya contaba con 6 meses. Rikku se rio.

-oh pero es genial, enserio hasta …eso te sienta bien-ambas primas se rieron y Tidus llamo a Yuna, esta miro a Rikku con pena

-ves no te preocupes por mi

-seguro

-es una fiesta! claro que estoy segura-sonrió y la dio media vuelta y un suave empujón hacia donde se encontraba Tidus después se cruzo de brazos y los miro, suspiro, vaya ellos sí que tenían suerte, al final habían tenido un final feliz, serian una maravillosa familia, sin embargo ella.

-a sido una bonita boda ¿no crees?-Rikku se giro sobresaltada y vio a Lulu a su lado mirando a Yuna y a Tidus, afirmo con la cabeza y los volvió a mirar- el embarazo de Yuna fue una gran sorpresa- Rikku volvió a asentir- claro que la llegada al mundo de un bebe siempre es una gran noticia¿no crees?- Rikku la miro sorprendida, ahora Lulu la miraba comprensiva¿Cómo sabia ella…?

- supongo que sí, aunque a veces es más difícil de explicar

-Rikku cuando la gente te quiere no necesita explicaciones

-¿Lulu tu me quieres?-Lulu miro a Rikku tenía los ojos vidriosos, la sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza- veras es que yo…

- Rikku no me hacen falta explicaciones-la joven albhed abrazo a Lulu y lloro –tranquila o tendrás que decírselo a todo el mundo ahora, y creo que no es el momento

-pero Lulu cid no lo entenderá.

-sí que lo entenderá Rikku, ya lo veras-le prometió Lulu.

Cid estaba en la mesa de su despacho, intentando concentrarse en unos planos, pero no había manera, por más que lo intentaba su mente solo podía repetir las palabras de Rikku "papa estoy esperando un bebe" maldito fuera! Su hija no le había dicho quien era el padre, se había negado, como le negaba el derecho de darle una paliza al desgraciado que había abusado de su niña! Dios mío iba a ser abuelo! Se dejo caer en la silla y respiro, abuelo se repitió una y otra vez, por un lado reconocía que le hacía ilusión ver un bebe con la vitalidad de Rikku otra vez por la casa, sonrió, pero por otro lado Rikku aun era una niña ¿cómo iba a afrontar lo que se la venia encima? Cuidar a un bebe y más si salía a su madre era una tarea agobiante y estresante, recordó cuando Rikku había empezado a gatear desde ese momento no había parado…como había pasado el tiempo miro hacia el cielo recordando aquellos años.

-¿se puede?- llamaron a su puerta

-claro-respondió incorporándose y cogiendo un plano para fingir que trabajaba…

Cid vio la figura que atravesaba la puerta ¿Qué quería este ahora?

-Gippal ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno yo- parecía indeciso …¿pero era eso posible en Gippal?-veras he venido porque no encuentro a Rikku por ninguna parte-¿Rikku?- y necesito decirla una cosa, bueno es que creo que hay algo que tenemos que hablar.. Es un asunto..Qué bueno …el caso es que yo- ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, conocía a Gippal desde que era un mocoso engreído y nunca lo había visto titubear¿Qué querría hablar con Rikku?- ¿me dirás donde esta?-dijo al fin como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero aun estaba …¿Colorado? Espera un momento…

-Gippal ¿Cuándo viste por última vez a Rikku?

-¿la última vez?-Gippal parecía confundido-pues hace unos 4 meses

Cid abrió sobremanera los ojos, ahora encajaban todas las piezas, maldito niñato¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer delante suya después de lo que la había hecho¿Y por que la buscaba ahora , después de tanto tiempo? Que poca vergüenza tenia la ira se fue haciendo presa de él, tenía ganas de tirarle la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto Gippal confundido al verle la cara roja

-¡no sé como tienes el valor de presentarte ante mí! No después de lo que le hiciste a mi niña! –le grito

-yo no sabía que tu sabias que ella y yo...

-ahórrame detalles,¿ y cómo pretendías que no me enterara? Eso ya se nota!

-¿Qué se nota?¿en qué se nota?-dijo Gippal claramente confundido.

De pronto cid entendió, el muy idiota no sabía nada, obviamente e Rikku no le había dicho nada, sonrió, por fin esa niña hacia algo bien.

-se nota y punto

-pues yo no sabía que se notara, aun así me dirás donde esta Rikku, creo que es algo que tenemos que hablar ella y yo- parecía que ahora era Gippal el enfadado.

-es demasiado tarde- sentencio cid , dando la conversación por terminada, ahora si me disculpas, espero no volver a verte y confió en que no la busques nunca más.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, por más líder que seas, ella ya no es tu niña, es una mujer y como tal tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-escúchame narcisista, ser líder no es ni la mitad de difícil ni de importante que ser padre, el día que lo seas vuelve y hablaremos de esto , tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, y si tengo que encerrar a Rikku en una mazmorra para que no la veas ten por seguro que lo hare.

-entonces tendré que rescatarla…

-escúchame, es demasiado tarde

-¿porqué¿Porque lo dices tú?

-hay otra persona en su vida Gippal-dijo mirándole a los ojos

-¿Qué..?¿Quien?- sin lograr entender

-la persona que será más importante durante el resto de su vida, dentro de 5 meses ya no tendrás nada que hacer contra esa persona- cid sonrio- asi que ahora por favor…

-nunca te guste verdad ¿Espero que estés contento?

-sabes una cosa Gippal-dijo cid cansado mientras se recostaba en la silla- lo que nunca entendiste era que si fui más duro contigo que con lo demás era porque tenias mas aptitudes siempre pensé que serias un digno sucesor mío al mando de los nuestros, trataba de quitarte ese aire de superioridad y ese egocentrismo que te frenarían en tu carrera, pero aun así mírate llegaste sin nada, y has conseguido ser un líder, como líder te diré que eres muy bueno, pero con Rikku es diferente, ella se merece algo más que un líder se merece alguien que la cuide, que la respete, que la haga feliz, que la quiera incluso más que a sí mismo, y como padre Gippal no puedo decir que me gustes.

Gippal tenía los ojos llorosos no había llorado desde el día que vio como asesinaban a sus padres, nadie lo había visto llorar y cid no iba a ser el primero.

-comprendo.

Dio media vuelta y se marcho dando un portazo, transformo su pena en ira mientras llegaba a su nave , se subió y se sentó al volante entonces apoyo los brazos sobre el volante y hundió la cabeza en él, Rikku se casaba en 5 meses?¿con otro?, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos cid tenía razón el no la merecía, tal vez el joven con el que se casara era mejor que él , cosa que no era difícil¿Qué había hecho el por ella? Aparte de deshonrarla, de fastidiarla siempre que la veía, de tontear con todas delante de ella, por dios ¿Por qué se le había entregado?, y el que pensaba decirle que lo sentía, y que tal vez podrían comenzar a verse como algo más serio, tal vez hasta podían llamarse novios… hecho la cabeza para atrás y la apoyo en el respaldo del asiento, desde aquella noche no había ningún pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ella, al principio le costó entenderlo, el llevaba manteniendo relaciones con chicas desde los 13 años y para ser sincero la mayoría de las veces había salido satisfecho, pero con Rikku fue diferente, era como si hubiera llevado toda la vida esperando ese momento, por eso cuando se fue esa misma noche había sentido un vacio desconocido para él , y luego estos cuatro interminables meses, había intentado olvidarla , incluso en los brazos de otras mujeres, pero ni siquiera había sentido la mitad que con Rikku, maldita sea, él la amaba y por eso entendía que no era para ella, ella se merecía algo mejor, alguien que le ofreciera una seguridad, que protegiera a esa cabeza loca, y a la vez que pudiera hacerla reír, sonrió, aquella mocosa, nada era fácil con ella nunca, tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Miro al frente y encendió el motor solo podía hacer una cosa por ella, dejarla ir…

-oh Yuna es precioso!!- Rikku miraba al bebe rubio que Tidus tenía en brazos –muy buen trabajo!

Tidus la miro disgustado

-eh! Yo también puse de mi parte

Rikku y Yuna rieron, cuando entro en la habitación Paine y Baralai.

-enhorabuena-les dijo Paine con una sonrisa a los padres.

-¿Qué Paine cuando os animáis vosotros?-les pregunto Tidus con una sonrisa. Paine lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Baralai se ponía colorado y miraba al suelo.- bueno veo que he tocado un tema espinoso-dijo Tidus a modo de disculpa, el niño comenzó a llorar, y Tidus se empezó a poner nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tidus-lo llamo Yuna

Tidus la miro confundido.

-ah claro tendrá hambre-sonrió y le entrego a Yuna el niño

-bueno – dijo Paine- creo que será mejor que os dejemos intimidad, ambos sonrieron . Baralai Paine y Rikku salieron del cuarto, Paine miro la tripa de Rikku que la verdad tampoco es que fuera muy grande-¿y tú para cuando sales de cuentas?

-dentro de un mes-respondió Rikku sonriendo.

Baralai la miro, aunque estaba feliz por el nacimiento , a verdad es que no era la Rikku de siempre, la faltaba algo en la mirada desde la mañana que se fue Gippal, pensó en Gippal y trago saliva, nunca le iba a perdonar no enterarse de que iba a ser padre, pero Rikku se lo había pedido como favor personal, y Paine y los demás lo habían amenazado con la muerte. Era un mal amigo lo sabía, pero Gippal se lo había buscado solo, en todo este tiempo, nunca le había preguntado por Rikku, y él sabía que había estado con otras muchas chicas¿pero que le pasaba? Hubiera jurado que estaba tan enamorado de Rikku como él lo estaba de Paine, suspiro, Paine y Rikku seguían hablando de bebes. No notarían su ausencia asique salió a que le diera el aire, miro el mar y pensó en aquel día lo bien que se lo habían pasado todos juntos, ojala pudiera volver atrás, entonces el único problema era Kion, el cual por algún motivo había desaparecido el mismo día que Gippal, y no habían vuelto a saber de él, aspiro profundamente el aroma del mar iba a ser un mes muy largo…

Gippal estaba en su despacho trabajando cuando alguien abrió su puerta sin llamar, lo miro sorprendido , hacia una eternidad que no lo veía.

-Nooj- lo saludo amistosamente Gippal, pero este solo lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza- que milagro¿Dónde te habías metido?

-he estado de aquí para allá ya me conoces

-¿y qué te a traído aquí?¿necesitas algo?- pregunto Gippal mientras se sentaba en su sofá y le indicaba con la mano que se sentara en frente.

-solo venia a felicitarte.

-¿a mí?

-claro, el otro día me encontré con unos albhed que me dieron la buena noticia, no me dijeron quien era el padre pero está claro que..

Gippal no entendía bien algo que se refería

-para el carro. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-de tu hija por supuesto

Gippal casi se cae de la silla

-¡¿ de mi qué?!Debes estar loco yo no he tenido ninguna hija!

- enserio vaya entonces se te debieron adelantar , y yo que estaba seguro que era tuya

-¿pero qué dices?¿quien se me adelantado?¿quien ha tenido una hija?

-Rikku

Gippal palideció Rikku había tenido una hija

-¿cu..Cuando?

Non sonrió.

-hace dos días-dijo pensativo

dos días, la mente de Gippal comenzó a echar números a un ritmo frenético, según cid Rikku se había casado en esa fecha, y él había estado con ella…espera un momento, miro a Non y vio diversión en los ojos de este

-¿es una broma?

-no-le aseguro este – es más me entere hace un tiempo del estado de buena esperanza de la princesita, pero fue Baralai quien me escribió una carta diciéndome la buena nueva sobre tu paternidad

-Baralai…-repitió como un robot- mi buena nueva…- la ira se apodero nuevamente de el-¿ y por qué no me lo ha dicho en todo este tiempo? Ese maldito…

-bueno su carta decía que había prometido no decírselo al padre, pero no prometió decírmelo a mí y que yo te lo dijera a ti, no creo que se lo debas tener encuentra, el ama a Paine y haría cualquier cosa por ella

Gippal lo miro seguramente había sido un esfuerzo para Baralai escribir a Non después de lo de Paine…pero espera un momento cid le había dicho… una persona? No le dijo un chico¡maldito viejo! La charla sobre ser padre.. Tenía una hija! De Rikku, era maravilloso , eso quería decir que Rikku no se había casado, él había estado martirizándose todos esos meses imaginándola en brazos de otro hombre, y sin embargo estaba embarazada de ÉL.

Gippal comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Non lo miro divertido, parecía muy feliz, claro que acababa de ser padre, Gippal saco dos copas y las lleno del licor más caro que tenia, le cedió una, y levanto su copa:

-Por mi hija

Y la bebió de un trago.

Cid estaba en su escritorio maldiciendo un plano cuando Gippal abrió la puerta de un golpe sin preguntar siquiera, él lo miro sorprendido

-Bien viejo, ahora que soy padre vamos a hablar

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: la niña de ****Gippal**

Yuna abandono el cuarto para dejarla descansar, pobrecilla, se la veía un poco triste… si Gippal estuviera ahí, podría ver lo bella que era su pequeña, levanto la cabeza y se topo con el pecho de un hombre, lo miro a la cara , no podía creérselo ¿Gippal?

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto él

Yuna afirmo con la cabeza aun en shock.

-pero Gippal-añadió cuando este giraba el pomo- está descansando, no la alteres mucho, por favor.

Gippal entro en el cuarto, dios que paz se respiraba, la cama que presidia la habitación estaba bañada por el sol, la ventana abierta hacia que las cortinas se movieran tímidamente con la leve brisa de aquel día de junio, suspiro y miro a Rikku dormida, parecía algo más pálida y muy cansada, se gacho y la beso la frente, fue entonces cuando un sonido le llamo la atención giro la cabeza y vio una cuna diminuta, camino hasta ella y se asomo , en su interior había un bebe de pocos días que no paraba de moverse, Gippal sonrió había salido a Rikku no había duda, alargo los brazos y la tomo entre ellos, no pesaba nada…¿eso era normal?¿los bebes eran tan pequeños?¿o solo la suya? La pequeña de pelo rubio abrió los ojos y lo miro, tenia los mismos ojos que su madre Gippal la abrazo y la niña le hizo un intento de sonrisa, bueno al menos la sonrisa era suya pensó orgulloso.

Rikku abrió los ojos levemente al oír a Aiiris, los volvió a cerrar y abrir, debía seguir dormida porque estaba viendo a Gippal en su habitación con la pequeña en brazos, volvió a cerrar los ojos…espera un momento

-¿Gippal?- dijo incorporándose

Este se volvió sonriendo con Aiiris en brazos .

-vaya ¿ya estas despierta?

-si…supongo –el elevo una ceja- bueno es que me parece que aun no he despertado ¿Estas aquí de verdad?

Gippal dejo a la pequeña en la cuna y se sentó al borde de la cama cogió una mano de Rikku

-si Rikku estoy aquí de verdad

-¿pero cómo te has enterado…?

- me lo dijo un pajarito… ¿no esperarías que tuviera una hija sin enterarme no? Y menos con una princesa.

-bueno no yo solo- movió la cabeza confundida- has venido solo por Aiiris?

-¿se llama Aiiris?-Rikku asintió- bueno a mi me gustaban mas otros pero si a ti te gusta, eso si el siguiente lo elijo yo –dijo sonriéndola

-¿el..El siguiente?- ¿¿había venido a hacerla otro hijo??

Gippal se rio a carcajadas

-claro quiero una gran familia.

-fa…familia

-bueno si estás de acuerdo, claro

-yo no entiendo nada¿Qué haces aquí?

-he venido a ver a mi hija, y a ti

-¿Por qué ahora? Llevo muchos meses haciéndome a la idea de que no volverías…

-lo sé, créeme para mí tampoco ha sido fácil… -la miro a los ojos- veras Rikku la verdad es que soy un cabezón y un orgulloso, y me ha costado mucho abrirme y entender que siempre te he amado, y que no amare a nadie más ni siquiera a mi- sonrió- como te amo a ti.

Rikku no se lo podía creer¿la amaba? El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza¿la había llamado Rikku?

-pero aquella noche, me ignoraste y te fuiste a la mañana siguiente!, ni siquiera te despediste, pensé que .. Que no te gusto lo que hicimos.

Gippal levanto las cejas con asombro

-¿Qué no me gusto? Créeme me gusto demasiado por eso me fui, estaba confundido no es fácil asumir a un tipo como yo que está confuso¿Qué querías? Siempre he sido un canalla yo no entendía porque contigo era diferente me negaba a mi mismo esa posibilidad… y luego fui a verte y tu padre me lio

-¿mi padre? El no me dijo nada

-veras no le culpo, el solo quería lo mejor para ti, solo que me he dado cuenta que aunque yo no sea lo mejor para ti me da igual, no te pienso dejar ir nunca más, se te acabaron los viajes locos salvando mundos, o creando un nuevo hogar, o lo que sea, ahora vamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos los tres¿estamos?

Rikku sonrió feliz y lo abrazo, no podía creer que pudiera ser tan feliz, sabía que tenía que haber sido muy duro para el asumirlo, él se separo y la beso, que feliz era! Ahora serian una familia, Gippal, ella y Aiiris, se aparto un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, ya has cambiado de idea?

-de ninguna manera- le contesto Rikku sin soltarlo- es solo que no creo que cid este de acuerdo en que vayamos a estar juntos

-créeme está totalmente de acuerdo, me ha dado tu mano Rikku- al ver como los ojos de Rikku se abrían por asombro sonrió y la beso en la nariz- el viejo y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo…

Gippal detuvo a Aiiris con una mano, era el vivo retrato de Rikku con tres años.

-no corras así entre la gente- la advirtió- te harás daño

La niña lo sonrió y el no pudo más que soltarla, siempre se salía con la suya , la siguió con la mirada mientras el pequeño diablillo rubio corría en entre la gente, suspiro. Y busco a su esposa con la mirada, estaba hablando con Paine y Yuna , por la cara de Paine probablemente la estaban elogiando por su vestido de novia, había sido una boda bonita, miro a Baralai entre un grupo de gente , se veía tan feliz como él el día de su boda, aunque a Baralai le había costado tres años que Paine aceptara casarse…

Entre risas Rikku noto que alguien la miraba, levanto la mirada y lo vio, de pies en medio del salón, llevaban tres años casados y aun seguía mirándola de aquel modo.

-Ahora vengo- se despidió de sus amigas y avanzo hasta su marido-¿Dónde está Aiiris?- pregunto buscando alrededor.

-Esa pequeñaja esta correteando sin rumbo.

Rikku rio y dio media vuelta, Gippal la abrazo por detrás, y la beso el cuello, ella tembló.

-¿Tienes frio?-le susurro divertido.

-No –sonrió –es que me das miedo

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y puso cara de inocente.

-¿yo? Si hacéis de mi lo que queréis-ambos rieron-¿que hacen esos dos niños?-señalo a hacia una esquina en la que estaba acorralada Aiiris por dos niños, uno grande y pelirrojo y el otro con cara de pillo, rubio y con un ojo verde y otro azul la hacían cosquillas.-creo que debería ir a ayudarla.

La preocupación en su tono de voz divirtió mucho a Rikku.

-son solo niños gip.

-me da igual, mejor ahora que lo entiendan ahora y no luego.

-¿entender qué?

-que con mis niñas no se juega.

Dicho lo cual se dirigió hasta donde estaban los niños, por el camino le dijo algo a cid que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana. Cuando llego hasta los niños los regaño mientras cogía en brazos a Aiiris, la cual no parecía estar muy contenta con la decisión de su padre, Rikku sonrió¿Cómo se tomaría Gippal la llegada del nuevo bebe? Dijo acariciándose el vientre, sonrió y decidió ir a comprobarlo.

Cid estaba sentado en la gran mesa con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios, había visto a su nieta correr como una loca toda la mañana y a esos dos niños correr detrás de ella, había agradeció al cielo ser ahora abuelo y no padre, porqué dios sabe que ya estaba muy viejo para esas cosas. Y eso que Gippal al pasar por su lado le había regañado por no ayudar a su niña: "¿acaso no ves lo que están haciendo tu nieta?" claro que lo veía pero él era el abuelo, ahora solo disfrutaría de los buenos momentos, que se prepara Gippal a batallar con los jóvenes que quisieran quitarle a su niña… "a su niña"… Miro a su hija que se dirigía a su esposo y su hija, al final todo había salido bien, ese maldito cabezota… como le recordaba a él mismo cuando era joven, sonrió más aun, y algún día él sería el líder de los albhed de eso estaba seguro al menos eso le había prometido cuando se presento tres años antes en su despacho. Parecía tan lejano y solo habían pasado tres años…

Gippal se quedo sin palabras cuando Rikku se había puesto de puntillas y le había dicho al oído que iba a ser padre otra vez.

-¿no te alegras?- le pregunto su mujer remoloneando con cara de pena.

Él la sonrió.

-claro que me alegro, es genial cariño¿has oído Aiiris vas a tener un hermanito?- la niña abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿de verdad?-miro a su madre como si no se lo llegara a creer- ¿voy a ser hermana mayor?

Rikku sonrió y afirmo.

-tengo que decírselo a chappu y a Cael- se intento zafa de los brazos de su padre- por favor papi seré buena, lo prometo-y e sonrió.

Ya se había vuelto a salir con la suya, Gippal la dejo en el suelo no sin antes avisarla.

-no corras entre la gente.

La niña afirmo, giro sobre sus pies, y corrió hacia sus amigos.

-Aiiris-la llamo Gippal , pero esta lo ignoro.

-déjala que se divierta.

Gippal miro a su mujer, era increíble, cada vez estaba más bonita… la abrazo y comenzó a besarla.

-¿entonces dime eres feliz?

-¡ey niña de Gippal¡

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver como cael el hijo de Tidus y Yuna se burlaba de Aiiris. Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Luego miro a Rikku.

-soy muy feliz.

**Bueno espero que os guste ya que es original nuestro(hombre los personajes la mayoría son del final X y del x-2) **** o por lo menos que os halláis entretenido leyéndolo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo! Todo sea x Rikku y Gippal k nos encanta esta pareja ;) bueno pues hasta la siguiente.**

**Besos a todos!! **

**Pd: perdón si tenemos alguna falta de ortografía jajaja **


End file.
